


Want to Be Alive

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Gen, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Well i can write sad shit but It has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: More than times Dadsona was always there for them and the one time he wasn't.





	Want to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Logic and I was going through some stuff too

 

It was one of those days again. Ernest lying on his bed feeling something in his chest. It wasn’t love. No, it was the opposite of that. 

 

Hatred.

Resentment. 

Emptiness. 

 

It slowly consumed him. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tried to pull it out of frustration. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tear the walls. He wanted to…

 

He wanted end this. He was trouble after all. They say he wouldn’t go anywhere with his lifestyle. He was going to be a criminal. He’ll be a nobody. 

 

Ernest decided to grab his cig and marched out of his house. He ignored his father as he passed by him. He slammed the front door before Hugo can say anything to him. 

 

Behind closed doors, Hugo looked down. He felt like a failure as a father. He wanted to help his son but no matter what his son kept it in. Whenever he tried to pry it out, his son would lash out. There was only one man who can reach out to his son. He grabbed his phone and texted him. 

  
  


Ernest didn’t give a shit that the rain was making him wet. He continued to walk aimlessly till he managed to end up at the playground. He sat by the swing and lit his cigarette. He hoped this would help him.

 

It helped only for a short moment. He knew that it wasn’t good for him. Who cared? Who cares? 

 

No one. 

 

He blew out the smoke. The familiar taste of nicotine lingered in his mouth. It wasn’t enough to get rid of the shitty feeling in his chest. After five sticks he was already wet from head to toe. The ground full of cigarette butts. 

 

His mind was somewhere else that he didn’t notice the umbrella sheltering him. It was the familiar voice that snapped him out.

 

“Hey, champ,” Ernest heard that voice. It sounded warm and deep. He looked up and saw the man. 

 

It was Amanda’s dad,Karls or Pops as they’d like to call him. Ernest grew to respect the man and one of the few people he didn’t hate or show hatred. Just annoyance and confusion. He wondered why this man wasn’t like the adults who pitied him or give him disappointed stares.Only curiosity and genuine amusement with his antics, it was followed by hair ruffles and a warm and hearty laugh.  

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Ernest asked with strained annoyance. 

 

The man only replied with a shrug. “Same reason why you’re here,” He said calmly. He pointed at the vacant swing next to Ernest. “I wanted to swing.”

 

“You’re joking?” Ernest questioned.

 

Karls proceeded to sit on the vacant swing. “Nope,” he replied as he tossed the umbrella to the side. Both of them are now exposed to the rain. “You’re wet as fuck anyways, what’s the point of the umbrella?”After that he started swinging. 

 

“You’re gonna break this shit,” Ernest commented but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

Karls stopped swinging and paused. “Ok if I can’t then you will.” He stood up. “I’ll give you a boost,” He said. 

 

Ernest found this stupid. “Fuck no!” By the time he said that, the man already hoist him up and pushed him. “What the Fuck!” His legs left the ground. For awhile he felt like was body was flying. After he was lifted up something triggered inside him. Good memories when he was still a kid. He was innocent and full of happiness. Slowly, he forgot that he was the problematic teen. Right now, at this moment, he was that happy kid being pushed by Hugo. 

 

The moment was short-lived when the push became weaker. Slowly the swing stopped. Ernest opened his eyes and he was back as a teen. He blinked twice then turned his head to see Pops smiling and stretching his arm. 

 

“I can give you another push. Just give me a sec.” Ernest felt embarrassed and quickly stood up. He stopped stretching his arms. “I guess no round two then.”

 

Ernest groaned and stuffed his hands in his hoodie. Despite his grumpy expression, he felt a bit better. “Like I fucking want one in the first place.” 

 

Karls  shrugged. “Suit yourself, champ.” Pops picked up the fallen umbrella and held it up. He approached Ernest and mostly gave space for him. “Hey,um, if you don’t want to go home yet, Panda and I are gonna marathon Princess Diaries tonight. If you want, you can watch with us,” he offered. Ernest was hesitant at first even though he wants to watch it. Pops added, “We also have grilled cheese and popcorn.” 

 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

 

Karls beamed. “Great! I’ll text your dad that you’re gonna be at my place. You can borrow my shirt later since your hoodie is soaked.” 

 

“Can we go now?” Ernest grumbled. 

 

“Yeah,sure.” They were about to walk but Karls stopped him. “Hey, champ?” he said slowly. “Um, if you’re going through some hard stuff, you can tell your dad and if not him or your friends...I’m cool too, I mean! I’m cool to listen!” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s not because I pity you. I just know the feeling of bottling stuff up and…” His voice turned low. “It sucks. I just don’t want you to go through what I did ,ya know?” Ernest looked at him. The old man looked sad and nervous. “Whatever you’re going through, your reasons and feelings are valid.” They we both silent for a moment. “I’m sorry if I-”

 

“Thanks...I appreciate it,” Ernest said. 

 

Karls looked a bit surprise only to replaced with a fond smile. Something with the way he looked made Ernest feel warm. He felt loved and important. 

 

Karls ruffled his hair and chuckle. “Anytime, champ.” 

 

“Why do you call me champ?” 

 

Karls looked at him with the proudest smile. He answered, “Because for me, you’ll always be a champion. Whether you win or lose, you’re a champion in my eyes.” Ernest stared at him. He was touched. He nearly wanted to cry but Karls nudged him. “Come on. Amanda is waiting for us.” He stopped himself from crying and rolled his eyes instead. They both walked to Karls’ house. 

  
  


Maybe he didn’t want to die now because he knows someone believed in him. 

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
